The Demise of Lucky Spencer by Liz Webber
by Princess Leia Solo
Summary: Do you ever just want to go back to those episodes when Liz showed up at the bike shop and saw it burnt to the ground? Here's a few of those scenes, word for word, written in the first person and in story format. Please R&R. Enjoy!
1. The Demise of Lucky Spencer by Liz Webbe...

Title: The Demise of Lucky Spencer as told by Elizabeth Webber (pt 1)

Author: Princess Leia Solo

Summery: Do you ever just want to go back to those episodes when Liz showed up at the bike shop and saw it burnt to the ground? Here's a few of those scenes, word for word, written in the first person and in story format.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Distribution: FF.net.... ask me anywhere else.

Rating: The show's rating.

Author's Notes: I had a lot of fun writing this series..... I hope you enjoy them! Please R&R. Anyone who would like to talk about the good old days when JJ played LS and TC played NC, please e-mail and we can talk ~.~

The Demise of Lucky Spencer as told by Elizabeth Webber (pt 1)

Lucky Spencer looked into my eyes. Me. Elizabeth Webber. Until about a year ago, I was just a young, teenage girl from Colorado that was living in the shadow of her sister, Sarah. Then I got raped and my whole world was turned upside down. The only person I could tell at first was Lucky. I had to. He was the one that found me in the park after leaving me alone at the school valentine's dance. He helped me regain my life. After a while, he got over Sarah and we fell in love. We've done so much together and we were so happy. He took me to a church. Mt. Hebron Baptist Church to be exact. There was a raging snowstorm outside, but that didn't stop him. We pledged our love for each other before God that day. Then we got snowed in. But, our friends Emily and Nikolas (Who's also Lucky's brother) came and rescued us. The diamond ring he'd given me is now on my left finger and I never took it off. I still don't. We had plans for the rest of our lives together. We were so perfect together. How will I survive this? My life will never be the same again. It's so horrible I can barely breathe. I can't be telling myself this. It's not fair. I go back to the last couple of months and I try to hold back the tears. I hope I can get through this recolision of what's gone wrong with my life. Why Lucky and I deserved this. Especially Lucky. I take a deep breath and plunge into my memories. Hoping to escape in one piece. 

Lucky smiled then said, "Good night." 

I also smiled and said, "Good Night." I was watching him opening up my window to leave when I said his name. "Hey, Lucky." I knelt down in front of the window. The same window that Lucky had used more than once to enter and exit my room in the past. "I love you."

"You are so beautiful." He put his hand to the back of my neck and pulled my face to his. Our lips met in a gentle kiss. He pulled back to see a smile plastered on my face. "I love you, too, Sweetie." He stood up to leave, but turned back to his me. He smiled and gave me a quick wink, then climbed away.

*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH

I was asleep in my bed, when the telephone woke me up. I reached over and answered it. "Hello?" I answered as I lay back down in my bed.

"Did I wake you up? Already?" came Lucky's voice.

I smiled and said, "Almost." 

"What are you doing?"

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I am, I mean, I'm in bed, but I'm not tired. I thought about reading something really boring like my notes for my test tomorrow." He picked up the green lighter that was sitting on his bedside table along with four well-used candles. "Guess what I'm doing now?"

"Reading your notes?"

"I'm lighting one of your candles. Guess why." Lucky lit one of the candles as he spoke.

"Because I gave it to you?"

"Because it's warm, it smells good, and it lights up a room just like you."

I smiled. "Oh, Lucky, you're so sweet. Will you light one for me?" Lucky reached over and lit another candle.

"Are you in dreamland?"

"I spent all day in dreamland."

"Me, too." He could hear the exhaustion in my voice. "Elizabeth? Go to sleep."

"K, good night."

"Good night." We both hung up the phone and I immediately fell back to sleep. Lucky laid his head down and stared into the light of the candles. The flame danced in his sea blue eyes as he drifted into a sleep that he was destined to never wake up from.

*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH

As I slept, I had a wonderful dream. It was of Lucky and I dancing. He was also singing to me. As the dance from a past date took place, seirens broke through the dream. I woke up in cold sweat. I let out a small breath and lay back down to go to sleep. I couldn't put the pieces of my dream together. I wish I could've. If I had, I might not be here talking like this now.

Meanwhile, in Lucky's room, a ragging, red-hot fire was burning all around Lucky's bed. In the middle of the bed laid an unconscious Lucky Spencer. The curtains, his tables, the boxcar picture and all the other pictures Liz made for him, had all caught on fire. The bed was next. Soon there after, the entire upstairs of Jason Morgan's Motorcycle Shop, the place that Lucky lived, was burnt down.

*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH

A couple hours after I'd fallen asleep, I woke up to the sounds of sirens. I leaned over and picked up my phone. I dialed the familiar number that was Lucky's, and was confused when the operator's voice came on and said, "We're sorry, the number you have just dialed, is temporarily out of service." I put the phone back down on its cradle then got out of bed. I looked out my window and could hear the crickets singing. A frown crossed my face when I felt something was wrong. Something definitely wasn't right. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some clothes. I changed and then left to go see Lucky.

*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH

I arrived in front of the Motorcycle Shop, but couldn't, wouldn't, believe what I was seeing. The entire Bike Shop was still on fire. It was as though the Bike Shop had never existed. All of a sudden, it hit. I wasn't in Lucky's comforting arms. "Lucky?" I was alone. "Lucky!" I tried to run forward, but noticed I was being held back by Lt. Taggert. "Lucky! Where's Lucky?! Where is he?! We've got to get him out!" As I was screaming for my loved one, Taggert was pulling me away from the smothering building. He was whispering words of comfort. Things like, "We'll find him", "We're looking" things like that. "Let me go!" I screamed. After that I started mumbling. My words were just cries for help. "What happened? Tell me he's alright, tell me he is alright!"

"It's okay, everything's going to be alright." As he tells me this, I see a gurney being put into an ambulance by two paramedics. There was a form under a white blanket. The blanket also covered his head.

"Oh, God! That's not Lucky, that's not Lucky! Let me see him, let me show you!" I tried to pull out of the Lt.'s grip, but he was stronger then me. Even with the adrenaline rush I was experiencing.

"No, no, no! Listen to me! You do not want to see him like this!" He put his arms back around me to try to comfort me, but the tears were spilling over and I was getting weaker from the shock. I couldn't fight him. I could only cry.

Taggert helped me over to the stoop of one of the buildings across from the place where all of my dreams came to an end. There I sat, shivering, praying to God that the body wasn't Lucky's. Taggert had gone to talk to the commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, Mac Scorpio. Soon enough though, he was back and he gave me a green courtesy cup of water. He put his black trench coat over my shoulders then sat across from me. "How did you know to come? Who called you?"

"It's not Lucky. I know it. That body, it's somebody else."

"Do you have any idea at all where your grandmother is?"

I looked at him like his was a deaf fool. "You're not hearing me. I would know all right. Whoever that is, it's not Lucky."

"We'll do tests."

"I don't need any tests. Lucky's reflexes are to quick."

"The fire spread fast."

"So he got out. If he was even in there."

"Elizabeth listen. They found the-the person was found in Lucky's room. There was a witness who was parked in his car, said that he saw Lucky go in just before the fire broke out."

"Is it just me? It's not Lucky, it's not Lucky, I need to see!" I get up and try to walk toward the ambulance, but Taggert stops me.

"No, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, listen to me. Listen to me okay? It is not an image you want to carry around in your head. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Of course I didn't. 

A few minutes later I heard tearful cries and when I looked up, I saw Lucky's Aunt Bobbie in Mac's arms. She was in tears. All of a sudden I heard her screaming my name. Mac calmed her down and helped her to stand in front of me. Taggert got up. "Bobbie," I said. Or so I thought. No words came out. Bobbie came over and put her arms around me. I started to cry again as she whispered soothing words to me, and the ambulance sped away.

I calmed down a little while later and Bobbie still sat next to me rubbing my back. "I know what they're thinking," I said. "But it's not true. Lucky's fine. He's not hurt, I can feel it. Lucky and I, we're connected. If something terrible happened, I would know. We're meeting for breakfast tomorrow. He's probably out getting something special. He introduced me to New York pretzels you know. Hey, did you know that we're moving to New York? Did he tell you?" Her only reaction was to put her arm back around me and pull me closer. Taggert had left and was talking to Mac. I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I just looked away, lost in my own thoughts.

I looked up when I heard Lucky's father, Luke Spencer, come over to where Bobbie and I sat. He looked at us and Bobbie stood up to hug her brother. My eyes stayed focused on Luke. I couldn't imagine how this was affecting him. He'd just lost his son, yet he looked rather calm. He asked Bobbie if she could stay with me and she says she can. Luke was worried about me, when he should really be worrying about himself or Laura. He turned around and bumped into Jason. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I knew that they would not be words of sorrow.

I saw that both Jason and Sonny were talking together and I remembered the time they had given Lucky a job. I pushed past Bobbie and walked over to them with an urgent step. "Tell them. Tell them it's not Lucky. Someone broke into his room, or you sent him away on a job or something, didn't you? Where's Lucky? You have to know." Bobbie had gotten off the step and was now standing next me. Sonny had his head in one of his hands and Jason had a look on his face that didn't give me much hope.

Taggert came over to where I was standing. "Elizabeth?" I turned around to face him. "Uh, forensics has found something. Are you up to take a look?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah." I watched as Taggert held up a necklace in front of me. I took it in my hand and gasped. "It's Lucky's subway token. He must have dropped it on his way out. It was downstairs right? You found it downstairs didn't you?" I was hopeful.

He seemed to flinch. "They found it on the body." 

My hopes all shattered in a few seconds. I started to cry. Each word that came out became slurred, along with my tears becoming stronger. "Oh, God," I whispered. "Oh, God, please, no." I fell to my knees and felt strong arms circle around my arms, which were now clutching Lucky's necklace. I held the necklace to my cheek. "Oh, please, no." I heard soothing words being whispered for, what had to be, the millionth time that night. I then noticed that the arms that were around me were Sonny's. All around me people had tears in their eyes, which were brought forth by the fact that I had identified such a beloved object of Lucky's.

Sonny helped me up as I kept crying. He took me over to the same stoop that I'd just been sitting at for the last hour or so. Bobbie sat next to me and Sonny sat across from me. Sonny looked at Bobbie and said, "Um, she shouldn't be here, you shouldn't be here either. I'm going to having my driver take you home."

Bobbie gave him a reassuring smile. "I've got my car." 

"Lucky," I whispered. I couldn't believe it. He was gone. The only person who made me feel whole.

"Bobbie," said Taggert. She stood up and walked over to him. He gave her a cell phone and she started to talk. After talking to an officer, Taggert came back and tapped Sonny on the shoulder. "Corinthos."

"What?"

"One moment please?" He motioned towards me. Sonny nodded and got up so that Taggert was kneeling in front of me. "Elizabeth? I need to take the necklace back to forensics, alright?" He reached out his hand.

"No." I pulled the necklace away from his hand. I guess I felt that if I let the necklace out of my hand, I was also admitting the fact that Lucky was dead.

"Elizabeth?" I looked up at Taggert. "What's that on the chain? It looks like a subway token. It must mean something special."

"It means we're moving to New York."

"That explains why it was so important. Listen, I'm going to need to borrow it. Just for a little while. I'll make sure nothing happens to it and you'll get it right back, I'll see to that myself. All right? I give you my word."

"It's Lucky's."

"I know."

"It's Lucky's." 

Taggert gave Bobbie a quick glance and she said, "Elizabeth, the police need it for a little while, but we'll make sure you get it back." I looked lovingly at the token that swung on the chain, and, hearing Bobbie's voice and gave it to the Lieutenant.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm also going to need to know when the last time you saw Lucky was."

"We had dinner together, today."

"Where?"

"Kelly's."

"Then what happened? Did you guys split up, or did you come back here together, or..."

"He took me home and we said good night. And then he came back here by himself. But he called me."

"When?"

"To say good night."

"Did he mention anything else, did he say he heard anything? Saw anybody." I didn't speak up.

"Did Lucky mention anybody else on the phone?" asked Bobbie. All I could do was shake my head.

Taggert spoke up again. "Is her grandmother coming?"

"Uh, Audry's going to meet us at home." She turned to me. "I'm going to take you home."

"I'll have one of my officers take both of you home."

"Oh, no, thanks, I can manage."

"Elizabeth, I'm going to be contacting you in the morning, okay? But, if you can think of anything, anything at all, even if it's four in the morning, call me, all right? Promise? Okay." He stood up and started talking to Sonny.

Jason came over to us a minute later and kneeled down in front of Bobbie and me. "Is there anything you need?" he asked us. I stared at him. I wanted to shout, 'Lucky!', but no words would come out.

Bobbie looked at me, then looked back at Jason. "I'm going to take her home."

"Are you sure you don't want Johnny to drive you?"

"No. Thanks." She started to help me up. "Come on, honey." We started to walk, when Sonny stopped Bobbie to tell her that he'd to anything for her. I kept walking. I stared at the ashes that used to be Lucky's home.

"I-I'll walk you to your car," said Mike Corbin. Sonny's dad. He put his arms on my shoulders and Bobbie walked beside us.

The next few days were the worst days of my life. I talked to Emily and Nikolas and they tried to direct my mind somewhere else, but they couldn't to it. Then Laura, Emily, Nikolas, and I talked about the funeral. Laura wanted to hold the funeral at Mount Hebron Baptist Church. When Emily rejected the idea, Laura found out that that was the church that Lucky and I had gone to on Valentine's Day. I told her that Lucky would want it to be at that church. Our church. Soon after that, it was time for the funeral. /////// Stay tuned for Part 2. Lucky's funeral through Elizabeth's eyes.


	2. The Demise of Lucky Spencer by Liz Webbe...

Title: The Demise of Lucky Spencer as told by Elizabeth Webber (pt 2)

Author: Princess Leia Solo

Summery: Do you ever just want to go back to those episodes when Liz showed up at the bike shop and saw it burnt to the ground? Here's a few of those scenes, word for word, written in the first person and in story format.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Distribution: FF.net.... ask me anywhere else.

Rating: The show's rating.

Author's Notes: I had a lot of fun writing this series..... I hope you enjoy them! Please R&R. Anyone who would like to talk about the good old days when JJ played LS and TC played NC, please e-mail and we can talk ~.~

The Demise of Lucky Spencer as told by Elizabeth Webber (pt 2)

This is the day. This is the day that we say our good-byes to Lucky. I never thought I'd have to do this. Well, I knew I'd have to eventually, but not this early in our lives. Not when we were just teenagers. We'd gone through too much to be stopped like this, yet I knew it was real. Lucky, my Lucky, was dead, and I knew that I was going to miss him, and mourn him, forever. I wasn't wrong. 

Now I stood just inside the church, thinking back to last Valentines Day, when Lucky gave me hope for the future. Gave me hope that I'd have a future. The setting was beautiful. In our church. He told me to sit down and shut my eyes.

Lucky put a bundle of flowers under my nose. "What is it?" he asked.

"Mmmm, roses?"

"You win, you get to keep them." I opened my eyes and he handed me the flowers.

"Oh, Lucky, they're beautiful."

"You put them to sham." I just looked into his beautiful eyes, and then the memory was over.

I walked down the aisle to his coffin. A closed coffin. His body had been so badly burned that they couldn't even make it an open coffin ceremony. I put the single white rose I held in my hands on top of the coffin, in front of his picture. I touched his picture softly and saw the ring he had given me, still on my left ring finger. I brought my hand back and fingered the piece of jewelry softly. I remembered further into that unforgettable Valentines Day, when we made our promises before God. He seemed a bit nervous.

He took my ring off of my right hand and placed it on my left hand. "This ring. Is my promise." We looked into each other's eyes and he stepped forward. He put his arms around my waist and his lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck, and we sealed our promises with a kiss.

I closed my eyes as the memory, once again, ended. I tried not to cry for the one thousandth time in a week. When I opened my eyes, I continued to look at the picture of Lucky they had set up. I don't know how long I was there for, but I'm sure that if everyone left, I could stay like that forever.

I realized that Laura was standing a ways back, behind me, and I went to her. "Thank you for loving my son," she said softly when we embraced.

I shut my eyes, but didn't say anything. I didn't know what I could say.

Laura went back outside and I still stood in front of the coffin. Until Lucky's father, Luke, walked in. I went over to him as people came in to sit down. 

"Luke, I need to be sure of something."

"You can be sure of me, until the day I die. Lucky told me you were the most important thing that ever happened to him. So anything that he would have done for you, anything that you need, you just ask."

"I need to be sure, and I know Lucky would want me to be, that you know that you were his hero."

"A long time ago."

"No. And not in spite of anything, but because of what he learned about you and how you faced it. He loved you as much two days ago, as he did the last time you carried him on your shoulders."

He smiled and took my hands. Held them for about three seconds, then walked on without a word. I watched him as he went.

I was pacing around in the front of the pews, but stopped when Laura, escorted by Nikolus, came down the aisle. "I guess it's time?"

"Yes." Laura took a deep steadying breath. "Elizabeth, I'd like it very much if you sat with the family."

I looked at her, then Nikolus, then back to Laura. "Thank you."

Laura nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "Come." She took my arm and led me to the front pew where Lesley and LuLu were already seated. I took the end, Laura sat next to her mother and Nikolus sat between us.

Luke, Bobbie, Jerry, and Amy, Laura's sister, sat in the pew across the aisle, and the room was silent.

Laura found comfort from Lesley and Nikolus, wiped her tears away once more, and walked up to the podium. "Good afternoon," she started. "I thank you all for coming here today. My heart is broken, but my heart is also full. Full because I am surrounded by the people that I love, and the people who loved my son." She took a deep breath. "We think, that our children belong to us, but the truth is, children belong to God. Their souls are given to us for a time, a precious time. And it's a blessing, everyday; every moment we have to love our children is a great gift and a great blessing. My son, Lucky, was God's great gift to me, just as my other two children are. I would like to encourage you all, to not waist a moment of time, with the people that you love. Thank you." Laura stepped down and walked back over to her seat between Nikolus and Lesley. They each took a hand and Nikolus gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

I got up and went to the podium. "Hi," I said in almost a whisper. I saw that Laura was trying to regain her composure. "Laura asked if I wanted to say anything, and I do, if I can just figure out how. I feel so lucky, to be the girl he loved. And I guess what I wanted to tell you was, Lucky saved my life. If you know me, you know that I'm not exaggerating or trying to sound poetic. He literally picked me up off the ground, from the snow and the ice and took care of what hurt. And watched over me at night. He took all of my anger and my bitterness and turned it into something shiny, that I will always, always have. And this is why, it's not right that he's gone. Someone who saves a life should have an extra life. More time, not less." Laura was in tears now and trying to hold back her sobs. Over come by grief, I looked at Luke for a second, giving him a sign, and with a choked back sob, I went back to my seat next to Nikolus.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," he said softly when he had gotten to the podium. Nikolus put his arm around me and sat there with my arms close to my body, even though it wasn't cold. Luke looked out at the people sitting in all pews and then started to talk. 

"They say, them who says things, that the child is the father of the man. I heard that all my life and I never paid much attention to it. Until Lucky became a teenager. No, actually, you know, the truth is, he never was a teenager. He went right into adulthood. It happened in one day. If there were any warnings, I didn't see them coming. But, just because it was fast doesn't mean it was smooth, it was painful. It was so painful for him. And it was the hardest thing I'd ever done, letting my boy become a man, at the same time my child was telling me he hated me. And believe me, I wouldn't have done it, if I had known then, that I was going to miss so much time, with a son that was here so briefly. But, at the end of the day, he was a Spencer, and we Spencer's were connected. And I'm grateful, so grateful, for my connection to Lucky. He taught me a lot. He taught me about things that I couldn't see and I only half believed in half the time. Things like honor and truth. And love. It would not have been my choice, that my adulthood, would come at the price of his." He nodded his head once and went back to his sister's side. 

Laura, Nikolus, and I were all crying. Throughout Luke's speech, Laura's tears had escalated. Nikolus pulled my head down on to his shoulder, and then put his head atop of mine. At that moment, I knew that I had a new friend, but that no one would ever replace Lucky in my heart. 

[ Scenes of Lucky from the past 5 1/2 years plays, including the dinner with Lucky, Liz, Emily, and Nikolus, and Lucky and Liz's last dance. A song is playing in the back round. The lyrics: 

Got a picture of you, carry in my heart,

Close my eyes and see you, when the world gets dark.

Got a memory of you, carry in my soul, 

Wrap your clothes around me, when the nights get cold.

If you ask me how I'm doing, I'd say just fine.

But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind.

Not a day goes by, when I don't think of you.

After all this time, you're still with me it's true.

Some how it remains lies so deep inside.

Baby, baby, baby, not a day goes by.

That I don't think of you. 

Scenes end with Lucky's picture.] 

Hours after the funeral was over, I sat in the front pew and looked at Lucky's coffin. I felt the tears coming, and remembered my promise to Lucky.

"You have my heart. That's a permanent lock. Everything I am is in love with you. My mind, my soul, my body, my sprit. That will never change. I pledge myself to you, Lucky, today and forever." The tears and sobbing came as I lowered my head. Then I looked up and stared at the picture of the man I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life. 

After my crying stopped, I started to speak again, even though I was alone. "I wish you could give me a sign." I started to play with my ring. "Not that you hear me, nothing like that. But a sign that you're really gone. 'Cause I can't seem to make it true. And I can't feel the things I should feel if I know you're not coming back. I know you'd be with me right now if you could. Maybe you could stop and wait for me somewhere. Just show me the way. You know I'll do anything. Just show me how."

I heard footsteps, but I didn't turn around. "Hey, Liz," Nikolus said softly. "Laura's not with you?" I shook my head no. "Your grandmother was starting to worry about you."

"I'm sorry."

Nikolus sat down on my left. "No, no, it's fine. No one's upset or anything."

"There's no place that feels like him anymore. So I just thought I'd, you know..."

"Yeah, I know. I thought you might come back here."

"You know, it's strange. When I heard you come in, I heard the door and the footsteps, and for a second I got this crazy idea that..."

Nikolus smiled and said, "Hey, if you're crazy, then so am I. It doesn't feel real to me either. You know, it was, it was great what you said at the funeral. "

"It's the last thing I could do for him." I turned to look at Nikolus. "I didn't want to break down like that."

"No. It's the only thing I remember anybody saying. You said that Lucky saved your life, and I thought, yeah, that's what he did for me, too." Nikolus and I looked forward, back at the same picture of Lucky that I had just been staring at all day, except it was like I was looking at it for the first time.

A while later, Nikolus handed me his cell phone and I dialed my number. "I'm sorry, Gram, I didn't mean for anyone to worry."

"I'm not scolding you, I'm really not. You see, for your sake darling, I just wish that, I feel so..." she let out an exasperated sigh, and I smiled a little.

"I won't be long, okay? Nikolus said he's going to bring me home. I'll be fine."

"Okay, okay. Would you tell Nikolus thank you for me?"

"I will. Bye, Gram."

"Bye." We both hung up.

I handed the phone back to Nikolus. "She says thank you."

"Well, you, uh, you must be exhausted."

"Have you ever been afraid to go to sleep? Afraid because you might have a dream you don't want to have?"

He nodded. "Maybe once or twice."

"I was dreaming that night. I could hear sirens. Police cars, fire trucks. When I woke up, I couldn't hear them anymore. Maybe when I was sleeping I could hear... but they would have been very far away and I didn't smell smoke or see the sky change color or fire. I reached for the phone to call Lucky, to tell him about my dream, and there was a recording that said that said it wasn't working. And I thought, if his phone doesn't ring, how will he know that it's broken? So, I decided to go over there and tell him, and tell him about my dream."

"About the sirens?"

"Oh, no, that didn't happen until the end. I had a dream that we were dancing. We were like perfect partners."

"Uh-uh."

"We didn't think about our feet or the music."

"Uh-uh."

"And we just seemed to glide."

"Maybe that's what you'll dream about and not the sirens." 

"Maybe. That would be nice. You know, you're right. I have so many more good things to remember than bad. Like Valentines Day here. I would have never thought, a whole year before, that Valentines Day would be something I'd be glad to remember. He took- he erased the worst night of my life and turned it into the happiness. He promised he'd love me forever."

"And you know him. He'd would never break a promise."

Nikolas is right. At least, I hope he is. We stand up and leave so he can take me home. I'm still scared to sleep, but I know I have to. I just pray that they're good dreams and not bad ones. 


	3. The Demise of Lucky Spencer by Liz Webbe...

Title: The Demise of Lucky Spencer as told by Elizabeth Webber (pt 3)

Author: Princess Leia Solo

Summery: Do you ever just want to go back to those episodes when Liz 

showed up at the bike shop and saw it burnt to the ground? Here's a few of 

those scenes, word for word, written in the first person and in story format.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Distribution: FF.net…. ask me anywhere else.

Rating: The show's rating.

Author's Notes: I had a lot of fun writing this series….. I hope you enjoy 

them! Please R&R. Anyone who would like to talk about the good old days 

when JJ played LS and TC played NC, please e-mail and we can talk ~.~

The Demise of Lucky Spencer as told by Elizabeth Spencer (pt 3)

It's been about three days since I put my love to rest and have gone 

back to school. It's hurts so much I can hardly breath. The halls are filled 

with his presence and everyone tiptoes around me. It's like no one wants to 

say or do the wrong thing. I probably wouldn't remember if they did any 

ways. I had to call Emily to find out exactly what our assignments were in 

one class, because I had completely zoned out. I miss him. I needed 

something to occupy my thoughts, so I went to Kelly's to see if I still had a 

job there.

I walked threw the door straight to the counter, passing Bobbie who 

was waiting on a 20 some year old woman. 

Bobbie looked up. "Elizabeth," she said astounded. "Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "It's my shift."

"I appreciate your devotion to your duty, but, you know, I've been 

filling in for Tammy all afternoon and it's been extremely slow."

"Bobbie, I have to keep busy. Sitting around is the worst thing I can 

do." I went around the counter.

Bobbie sat in one of the seats at the counter. "Have you gone back to 

school yet?" 

"Today was my first day. Wasn't easy, but it's a start."

"Honey. Do yourself a favor. Go home, get some rest."

I smiled. "If I go home right now, I'll end up taking every piece of 

clothing out of my dresser, refolding it, and putting it back in a different 

drawer."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. When BJ first died, I had a thing 

about clean towels. If someone so much as breathed on one, it went 

immediately into the washer."

"So, can I stay?"

"Of course you can." As soon as she finished talking, Mac Scorpio 

walked into Kelly's. 

"Hi Bobbie."

Bobbie turned around. "Hi, Mac."

"Elizabeth, do you have a moment?"

"Actually, I was just starting work."

Bobbie looked at me then at Mac. "Oh, Mac, she's already answered 

so many questions."

"Actually, I would like to speak to both of you."

"About what?" 

"The fire at the motorcycle shop. The results of the arson report are 

in."

The results that I'd been waiting for. Was I ready to hear the report? 

Was it a professional hit? I was almost to scared to know, but knew that I 

needed to.

"I-uh- brought in an arson specialist from Washington to follow up. 

In the end, there was no evidence that the fire was intentionally set."

"Oh. Do they know how it did start?" asked Bobbie.

"There were some candle's in Lucky's room." My heart stopped for a 

second in surprise. "They think he fell asleep while they were still burning 

and that's how the fire started."

"Candles," I whispered.

"How can anyone know for sure, what happened, in a building that 

doesn't exist anymore?" asked Bobbie.

"Chemical annalist, burn patterns. Their equipment is very 

sophisticated."

"Have you told Luke and Laura?"

"Earlier today."

"What about Jason? And Sonny?"

"They can read it in the newspapers like everyone else."

"Oh, Mac. I know that, Luke and Laura blame them for what 

happened to Lucky, so I'm sure that they're going to be very relieved."

"Bobbie, if you want to tell them, you can be my guest. The only 

courtesy I owe them is not having them arrested. Uh, Elizabeth, I know this 

has been very difficult for you. Hopefully this information will make it a 

little bit easier." I nodded my head.

"I'll walk you out Mac."

"Okay." Bobbie got up and lead Mac to the door.

The candles. My head was swirling with thoughts. The exact 

opposite to why I even went to work. I couldn't move. I was frozen in one 

spot, just looking at the counter top. Bobbie was setting one of the tables 

when she noticed that I hadn't moved. 

"Elizabeth," she started when she walked over to me. She sat in one 

of the chairs that were in front of the counter. I looked up. "I understand 

that it was difficult hearing Mac discuss the fire again, but at least we now 

know, that Lucky wasn't the victim of violence. Honey, are you okay?"

I looked up at her again, with more recognition in my eyes. "Yeah. I 

think you were right about trying to do too much. Would you mind if I left 

early?"

"Of course not, do you want a ride, I'll call somebody." 

I grabbed my stuff and went around the counter, walking to the door. 

"No, no, no, I'll walk, I'm fine. See you tomorrow." As soon as I was 

outside, I felt the tears coming. I remembered mine and Lucky's phone 

conversation. The last time I talked to him.

"Guess what I'm doing right now," he said.

"Reading your notes?" I replied.

"I'm lighting one of your candles. Guess why?"

"Because I gave it to you?"

"Because it's warm, it smells good, and it lights up a room just like 

you."

"Lucky, that's so sweat. Will you light another one for me?"

I could hear him flick the lighter back on. "Are you in dream land?"

I came out of my revere and wanted to collapse and cry out all my 

tears. I ran from Kelly's and hurried to Luke's.

I walked in and saw Sonny sitting at a table alone. I walked over 

there and he stood up to greet me.

"Excuse me, Sonny," I started.

"Hi, Elizabeth. Sorry I didn't go to the funeral, I-"

"Oh, I got your flowers and your note. They meant a lot, thanks."

"Have a seat, have a seat. Do you want me to get you something to 

drink, something to eat? Anything you want, you got."

"Actually, I came for a reason."

"Yeah?"

"I read in the newspaper yesterday, that they were blaming you and 

Emily's brother for the fire at the motorcycle shop. Is that why you didn't 

come to the funeral?"

"We, we didn't want to intrude, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, well, I just came by to let you know that you don't have to worry 

about that anymore. Commissioner Scorpio brought in some arson experts 

and they said that the fire started by some candles in Lucky's room."

"Yeah, I've heard."

"I gave him those candles."

Sonny leaned in. "The fire was an accident."

"Lucky didn't even like candles. I did. I guess, maybe, he was trying 

to like them, because that night he called to let me know that he lit one to 

remind him of me. And I asked him to light another one for me. 

Commissioner Scorpio said the-the arson people think that the fire was 

started because he fell asleep with the candles burning. So-so see the fire 

wasn't your fault. It was mine." 


End file.
